


The Grinch

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [31]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's wheelchair bound and Drusilla's trying to cheer him up with Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the two weeks of no posting--I got caught up in reading back issues of Xmen and then was in a car accident and am still sore, but anyway....This was originally published on December 8, 2004 as a holiday ficlet. It's set after Whose Line Is It but before Angelus returns.

Spike really wasn't in the mood, or the holiday spirit, or whatever the hell had crawled up Drusilla's...dress and was making her all chipper and wanting to deck the halls even more dramatically than usually.

It wasn't that they'd never celebrated their own dark version of Christmas before, as Drusilla clung to the traditions of her childhood at this time of year, but this December Spike really, really wasn't up for putting up with her wanting a tree and stealing ornaments and eating carolers.

Okay, he'd eat the carolers.

But no one was paying any attention to his protests and whenever he swore he wasn't going to have anything to do with any of it, Drusilla just smiled and kissed him under the sprig of mistletoe she'd hung on a hanger from the back of his wheelchair, and told him she'd do it all for him and he could just watch.

Spike was really sick of just watching the world go by, but if he had to do it, he really didn't want to do it with tinsel, and certainly not with a three foot tall plastic creche.

"No."

"But, Spike," Drusilla protested, gesturing at her minions to set it up next to the tree, "We need the baby Jesus."

"We don't believe in the baby Jesus, and the sight of those halos is giving me a headache," Spike snapped back. His head really did hurt, but that was probably due to the over-abundance of cinnamon pot pourri strewn about and the tinny sound of Jingle Bell Rock on the cd player.

Drusilla sighed softly, then turned and ordered everyone out. When Spike started to roll past her, she grabbed the arms of his wheelchair and leaned down to meet his eyes. "You really are unhappy," she murmured, finally seeing the truth. Her eyes lowered to his useless legs, then back to his turbulent eyes. "You're going to get better, Spike, and walk again. I promise. I thought all this would cheer you up."

"It always cheers YOU up, luv," he mumbled back. "I just went along with it all to make you happy."

"I'll have it all taken down."

Spike huffed and shook his head slowly. "No, then you'll be miserable, too."

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you less miserable?" Drusilla asked, coyness creeping into her voice. "Maybe spend more time with you and trust the minions to finish the decorations and fetch us a caroler or two?" As she spoke, she dropped lightly onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him to her for a kiss.

With a gasp, she broke the kiss, her eyes widening. "Spike? Is that what I think it is?" She glanced down.

Suddenly, Christmas didn't seem so bad after all, and Spike, feeling the stirring in his groin growing stronger, perked up and grinned wolfishly. "Apparently. Wanna wrap ribbons around it then open your present?"

Drusilla giggled and wriggled. "Will it grow three sizes today?"

Groaning at the bad pun, Spike spun them around and wheeled towards their bedroom. "You've watched The Grinch way too many times."

"As long as it's not green," she laughed gaily and kissed him again.

End


End file.
